Spirit
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: When Blaine is drawn by a mysterious boy to help survivors of a bus crash in Tokyo, Japan, he learns a secret he must solve and discovers it may not be too late to save a certain someone. Rated for safety! Please R&R!


**A/N: Okay, this is another one of my projects. This one I started writing a while ago and I'm pretty sure chapters aren't as long as my normal length. But at least it's something to go on. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me unfortunately but this story does.**

* * *

_"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_

Blaine Anderson couldn't help but to sing along to the music blaring from his iPod, which was hooked up to the iPod dock in the rental car he was driving. More like rental van. Six of his fellow Warblers were piled into the car with him. Trent Nixon sat beside him in the front passenger seat. Wesley Montgomery and David Thompson were in the seat behind Blaine and Trent. Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, and Thad Harwood were in the very back seat. Behind them, more rental cars filled with more Warblers followed the steady curve of the road.

David leaned forward and switched off the power on Blaine's iPod.

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed, sparing a glance for his friend in the rearview mirror. David frowned.

"We're in Tokyo, Japan for an international show choir competition and all you care about is singing along to Katy Perry," David said seriously. He didn't give Blaine a chance to launch a counter argument. "It's late at night in the middle of nowhere, watch the road Blaine!"

Ironically, it was at that moment, Blaine squealed on the breaks, bringing the van to a lurching halt.

"Good God Blaine!" Wes cried, hands gripping the back of Blaine's seat as he flew forward.

Blaine ignored him. Instead, he threw open thscream land scrambled out of the car. His friends watched in confusion as he ran out in front of the van. The headlights revealed him gripping the sides of his head and looking around in a frantic panic.

Concerned, David got out of the car. "Blaine?"

"Where is he?" Blaine spat. David just stared at him. "David, where is he?" Blaine repeating, gripping his friend's shoulders.

"Where's who Blaine?"

"The boy! The pale boy that was standing right here in the middle of the road!" David looked dumbstruck.

"What are you talking about? There was no pale boy in the middle of the road." Blaine just stared at him as though he had just been told he was from another planet.

"Yes there was!" he shouted throwing his hands up in frustration. "He was right here!" By this time, the rest of his friends had piled out of the van and the other Warblers were pulling to a stop behind them. It was clear they were wondering what the cause of the sudden stop was.

David seemed to regain his composure. He clapped a hand onto Blaine's shoulder. "You're obviously very tired Blaine. Why don't you take my seat and I'll drive the rest of the way?"

Blaine, who was usually very polite and friendly, threw David's hand from his shoulder and backed up.

"No! I know what I saw and I'm going to find the boy. I have to know that he's okay!" Before any of his friends could stop him, Blaine had turned and bolted down the road, ignoring the shouts of his name behind him.

* * *

After what had to be twenty minutes, Blaine forced himself to stop running, keeling over to catch his breath. His throat and his gut ached and he scolded himself for running for so long.

"Something chasing you?" said a voice out of nowhere. Blaine looked up sharply to see the pale boy he had seen just standing in the middle of the road staring at him. He was sitting atop what looked like to be a bus that was crashed on its side in a ditch at the side of the road. It appeared to have crushed several trees.

Blaine's first reaction was to run right up to him, causing the boy to quirk an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh my God! Are you okay? I could've hit you! You're not hurt are you?" Blaine spat, concern lacing his words. The boy chuckles and held up a hand.

"Relax. I'm fine. I'm a fast runner." Blaine blinked.

"I'm Blaine," he introduced himself, sticking out a hand. The boy ignored the hand, choosing to remain quiet. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"That's not important," the boy replied, sliding off the bus. Blaine was confused. Why wasn't it important? He couldn't deny that this boy was beautiful. His pale, flawless skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. He had plump pink lips Blaine found himself wanting to kiss. His hair was perfectly coifed and a chestnut brown color. But perhaps the one feature that stood out the most were his eyes. They were a startling mix of blue, green, and gray, all swirled together to make the most stunning color Blaine had ever seen.

As the boy stood, Blaine noticed he was about an inch and a half taller than him. His slender build was defined by form fitting clothes. Black skinny jeans encased his legs, defining his hips and perfect ass. Blaine tore his eyes from the lower half of the boy's body. He wore a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. A fitted black best was fastened neatly over the shirt. And what looked like a set of keys adorned the boy's neck at his collar.

"Why?" Blaine finally asked, tearing himself from the boy's beautiful appearance. The boy smiled at him, pausing in his step at an opening in the trees.

"Because you're likely to never see me again after this," he replied, still smiling. If that wasn't the oddest response ever, Blaine wasn't sure what would have been.

"Wait, what? Why?"

The boy continued to smile at him. "It doesn't matter. Now are you going to help of not?"

"Help? Help with what?"

The boy took a few steps back toward him and pointed at the bus.

"The survivors of the accident need assistance. Follow this path through the trees until you reach the campfire. They've been there for two days already."

Blaine was stunned by what the boy was telling him. He immediately pushed through the trees, but stopped and started to turn back around. "Aren't you..." he cut himself off when he realized the boy was nowhere to be seen. "Coming?" he finished awkwardly. The boy had said he was a fast runner but that didn't explain how he had vanished without a trace in a mere few seconds.

He tried not to dwell on the boys disappearance and instead found the determination to help the stranded survivors was stronger than his confusion over the boy. He turned back around and continued making his way through the trees, looking for signs of a campfire.

* * *

Blaine wasn't sure how long he'd been tramping through the trees before he finally noticed the signs of a fire. Feeling relieved, he picked up his pace.

"Hello?" Blaine called.

"Oh thank God!" he heard a girl's voice call out. "Someone to help!"

"Rachel!" Blaine then heard a boy shout. "You don't know that they're here to help!"

It was then that Blaine saw a small brunette girl break through the trees. She was followed by a really tall boy. Both of them came to a stop when they saw Blaine.

"Uh hi," Blaine said, smiling sheepishly. "I was informed that you needed help." The two teens looked at each other. "My name's Blaine," he added holding out his hand. But like the pale boy, the two teens ignored it.

"InformeFather he girl asked, seeming to miss Blaine's introduction altogether.

"informed by who?" the boy added, just as confused.

Blaine was surprised by their confusion. Had they not sent the pale boy to get help? And where was he?

"The pale boy with the pretty eyes and designer clothes. Is he not your friend?" he asked. Again the two teens looked at each other but this time their eyes were wide as saucers. Blaine had no idea what was going on.

"You mean Kurt?" the girl asked him quietly.

"Oh, is that his name?"

"Dude," the boy said. Blaine looked at him. "That's not possible."

Blaine laughed. "Why not?" They looked at each other yet again.

"Because," the boy started. "Kurt's dead."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have the first chapter! I do have some of the second chapter written but that's about it. What did you think? Reviews make me smile. Happy reading!**


End file.
